


Velvet Green

by Zisssouu (Hawkyy)



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DE Draco, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Dom! Malfoy, Dominant Malfoy, Draco is daddy, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts is college, How many words can I use as a replacement for dick and pussy ◡̈, Kinky, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Y/N is a bad bitch, delay/denial, draco x reader - Freeform, heavy smut, hogwarts college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyy/pseuds/Zisssouu
Summary: You finally have the chance to explore yourself and your magic at Hogwarts, one of the most prestigious schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Through your studies, you make a lot of wonderful and lifelong friends. However, the pompous Draco Malfoy just won't let you forget that your father is a Muggle.-----THIS FIC IS RATED M. Please do not read if you are under the age of 18!!!*Disclaimer: All characters in this story are above the age of 18. This is an AU where Hogwarts is a college and First Years start at 18 while Seventh Years are 25, etc.*Smut starts at Chapter 3TW: blood, verbal abuse, mental health, rough sex, horror/gore, mildly dubious consent
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 161





	1. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm very excited to be starting a fic! I have loved writing my whole life and I've written a ton of fics but never really felt like posting them. I'm ready to hop on the Draco train. Pleeeeease let me know if I should go on with this, all/any feedback is very appreciated!! If I get good feedback I'll try to post updates each week <3
> 
> I PROMISE it'll get smutty.. slow burn ;)

You woke to your mother shouting your name from the bottom of the stairs. “Breakfast is ready, darling! We can’t send you off to Hogwarts on an empty stomach!” She said in her all-too “Morning Person” tone. You rose out of bed with what felt like a stone in your stomach. It was finally here, you were going to Hogwarts. Then why were you so nervous? It was what you had been waiting for since your mother told you of your magical family.

Your mother, Frankie Willows, was the most kind-hearted, loving, and understanding woman you’d ever known. She was there for you on the bad days and celebrating with you on the good. When she broke the news that you were a witch, she immediately began embracing magic with you and teaching you all about the Wizard world so you would be prepared for this very day. She had mousy brown hair that was tied up in a messy, half-assed bun most days, the sweetest hazel eyes, and your mother always sported bright-colored clothes. 

The family’s golden retriever greeted you when you walked downstairs, tugging anxiously at the skirt you put on – now you were beginning to worry it was too short and everyone would stare at you on Platform 9 ¾. Spinning around to greet you, your mother let out an excited gasp and clasped her hands over her mouth, crying your name as she brought you in for a tight hug, resulting in a pained groan from you. “You look beautiful. Our baby is all grown up, isn’t she, Michael?” 

From the kitchen table, a tall man with jet-black hair and a slim, tired face peeked over a newspaper. “Yes, yes... She looks wonderful. Don’t smother her, Fran. She looks like she is about to pop.” He chuckled, going back to reading his paper. The reality was, your father was playing aloof because he knew the moment he watched you walk onto that train he would become a puddle of tears. Michael Willows was a simple man with a not-so-simple life. He fell in love with a witch and didn’t even know it until they had been dating for three years. Now, they are sending their daughter off to Hogwarts. He couldn’t make this up even if he tried, but he was proud nevertheless. 

A feast was laid out on the table and you could feel your stomach churning just looking at it. Bacon, eggs, scones, jams, fruits, and orange juice. On any normal day, you would be delighted at it all. But today, as you picked up a pear off the table, you nearly hurled. “Sorry, Mum.” You murmured under your breath, “I just can’t eat. I’m too nervous.” Frankie frowned but gave you an understanding nod as she sat down at the table.

“Oh!” She chimed, finishing her bite of bacon before beaming excitedly at you and your father. “I received an Owl from the Buckthorns early this morning. They will be bringing Lucas to the platform right at half past ten. I was thinking we could go then, as well. So you two can have a seat together.” You felt your stomach drop. Like you needed any more of a reason to feel like you were going to be sick all over the kitchen table. 

“That’s great.” You feigned excitement. Luke Buckthorn was the son of your mother’s best friend from Hogwarts. Which meant, by proxy– not choice– Luke was YOUR best friend. It wasn’t like there was anything wrong with him. He had shaggy brown hair, tight features, and the straightest smile you’d ever seen. It was just that his whole family was magic. His mother, his father, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents. It made your head spin. And even though Luke was kind and never seemed to bring it up, you knew that deep down it was something many witches and wizards were teased for. You really felt like Luke was only your friend because his mother forced him to be. 

* * *

Ten rolled around and your trunk was packed in the back of your father’s car. The nerves were building and building until your legs felt like they were made out of lead. The drive to King’s Cross station wasn’t all that bad. Your father gave you the lecture about behaving, studying, “no goofing off” (“but don’t forget to have fun.” he added.) 

Your father had to wait at the station while your mother guided you through the massive crowds towards Platform 9 ¾. They had rehearsed this many times, and your mother gave very detailed instructions on reaching the Platform. Even though she would be with you, you still felt your knees about to give out beneath you as you ran full-force at the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

Magic was to be kept a secret in the Muggle world where you lived. But here, at Platform 9 ¾ it was free to dance about. The train’s whistle was deafeningly loud but exhilarating as you stared wide-eyed every-which-way. There was a pale orange cat tiptoeing delicately along the roof of the training with its wide eyes staring down at the group of witches and wizards. A mother was hugging her two young sons goodbye, conjuring a white handkerchief in the palm of her hand to dry under her eyes with.

Your attention was ripped from the family as your mother tugged at your sleeve and whispered, “The Buckthorns. Come along.” She hurried you towards another family standing near the train, your mother giving a short, cheerful-looking blonde a great big hug. “Stella! Oh, it’s such a delight to see you.” The two chittered for a moment while Lucas appeared. Another, slightly older looking young man was standing by the train window, chatting on with a girl who poked her head out. That was Lucas’ older brother, Quincy. He was a fourth year who had a reputation for being quite the ladies man throughout the Slytherin house. 

“Hey.” He said timidly, offering you a shy smile. You returned the smile and felt your mouth go dry. “So,” he began, “Are you excited? Did you study over the summer?”

“Well, yes and no. My mother practically forced me to practice each day but I don’t think I opened a single book.” You laughed to which Luke chimed in agreement. 

“Yeah, me either. I really couldn’t be bothered to sit reading  _ History of Magic  _ all summer long.” He seemed to be getting more comfortable as they spoke, his own eyes wandering around the platform. Of course, none of this was all too new to Lucas. He lived in this world and grew up around this. You, on the other hand, were stuck spending your adolescence in the Muggle world because your father had a very stable office job in London. 

The train gave another loud, ear-splitting whistle. Luke’s father took a glance at his watch and leaned towards Frankie and Stella who were catching up. “It’s two ‘till.” He uttered softly which made Stella perk up. “Oh! You two must get on the train then, secure yourselves a nice compartment, hm?” She turned to you and Lucas, giving him a pat on the cheek. “I’ll miss you. Don’t forget to write, okay? Be good.” 

Your mother, however, was making a whole scene. The waterworks were streaming and a few heads turned as she wailed into your shoulder to which you patted her back. “Mum…” you grimaced awkwardly, trying to pry her off of you. “Please, I have to go.” 

“Oh, okay. I will just miss you so much. The house will be so lonely without you. I’m so sorry your father couldn’t see you off.” She frowned, fixing a strand of your hair that had fallen across your face. The way she looked at you twisted your heart in ways you’ve never felt. Despite the embarrassment, you knew you would miss her more than anything. Lucas was waiting for you by the train door and watched as you threw yourself at your mother in one final goodbye-hug. 

Patting your tears dry on your sleeve, you gave one last look before disappearing into the train while Lucas helped you tuck your trunk into one of the storage bins lining the ceiling. The two of you found an empty compartment, grateful that you didn’t have to meet anyone new with your eyes all red and puffy.

As the train pulled away from the platform, you watched your mom through the window as she waved desperately at you, tears streaking her cheeks. With a sorrowful sigh, you slumped back against the seat and shot a glance at Luke who was staring out the window, also seeming a bit blue to be leaving his family. 

The train ride was wonderful. The sights were awe-inspiring. You had never seen anything like it given you had lived in the smoggy, chaos of London your whole life. This was your life now. 

As the snack cart rolled up, you already had a bag of coins ready in your hand, eagerly waiting to have some sweets to calm your nerves. “Anything from the carts, dears?” A small, smiling woman said as she rolled up to their compartment. You hurriedly dished out a few bronze knuts and handed a few over. “Just a chocolate frog and a pack of Bertie Bott’s, please.” You were quite happy with yourself, feeling more confident than ever as she handed over your candies. You’d had them before, but only in moderation and quite rarely. Your mother preferred to live a quiet life after marrying your father, preferring the Muggle world and its simplicities. So she rarely visited the Wizarding world unless absolutely necessary.

Luke bought some treats as well, and just as the two were about to sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride, a sharp, demanding voice echoed through the aisles. “Oi, trolley lady. You forgot me.” Just behind the woman, a man darkened the halls “Did you hear me, eh? I was trying to order something and you just walked passed us.” 

You frowned, he sounded like a bossy dickhead. Though your curiosity got the better of you and you craned your next to look behind the trolley woman. He was a tall man with a pale complexion and strikingly sharp and chiseled features darkened the hall. His hair was white as snow, blinding, almost. This man was so handsome it stunned you to hear how rude he was. 

While you were gawking, he peeked into your compartment and locked eyes with you. You could feel your face flush of any color and you quickly averted your gaze. 

“Buckthorn?” The man scoffed, spotting Lucas. “You’re Quincy’s little brother, aren’t you?” He raised a brow and grinned. “Another fine addition to Slytherin, I’ll bet.” His eyes focused back on you. “Who’re you?” He asked rather coldly.

Lucas stepped in, moving closer to the door of the compartment as if to protect you. You wrinkled up your nose in confusion and watched as he introduced you. The man’s face shifted to a scowl and he rolled his eyes. “Hmph, another half-blood to vandalize Hogwarts some more.” His eyes were narrowed into pale blue slits as he glared at you.

The trolleywoman turned with the man’s items and he snatched them from her hand and flicked a coin to the ground. “Take longer next time, will you?” He growled before turning away and slinking back to his own compartment. You felt like you could finally breathe again, realizing you were clutching the cushion of your seat so hard your fingers were stiff. “Who was he?” You asked, looking at Luke. 

“Draco Malfoy. He’s a third year Slytherin. His father practically bribes the whole school so he can do whatever he wants… sad, really.” He poked at his chocolate frog, more interested in the card behind it. “Don’t let him get to you, okay? He’s all bark and no bite, or so Quincy tells me.”

A frown was permanently plastered on your face now. Something about that interaction didn’t sit well with you. Suddenly, you lost interest in the sweets you’d bought and simply stared out the window for the remainder of the ride. It wasn’t what Draco said to you. You’d read all that in books and were prepared for the beating you would get when other students found out your father was a Muggle. It was the way he looked at you. Those piercing blue eyes held something else in them. 

  
  
  



	2. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me so long to get out! I've been pretty busy with work/life/streaming, etc. I really hope you guys are liking this and I'm trying to bring more Draco into this chapter to give the people what they want!  
> Nothing like a little bit of tension, you know?
> 
> Enjoy, let me know if you want a chapter 3!
> 
> -Z

The ride to Hogwarts was incredible, you had your mouth gaped while you stared wide-eyed out the windows. Not even  _ Draco Malfoy _ could ruin this sight for you as the train tore through the rolling hills and vast plains. It was a bright, sunny day and you could feel the cool air as your hand pressed on the glass window. You had never seen anything so beautiful. 

Just then, the peaks of Hogwarts castle were rising on the horizon. The tall, stone towers and turrets covered in moss and vines looked as though they were erupting from over the hilltops. Hogwarts Express broke over the mountains and was heading straight towards the castle in all its glory. A massive, dark, and shimmering lake surrounded Hogwarts and you were positive Lucas heard you gasp in awe. 

“Incredible, isn’t it?” He echoed your thoughts, looking out the window from the seat across from you. “I’ve seen it in pictures, postcards, books… but nothing beats an in-person view.” He smiled at you and you could feel your hot cheeks were as bright red as the Bertie Bott’s cinnamon-flavored bean beside you _. Or perhaps it was cherry. Maybe even earthworm.  _ You wrinkled up your nose at the thought of it.

You shyly nodded in agreement, watching as the train came to a rolling halt in a wooded area. Lucas began to gather his things and you thought you’d better follow suit as you packed all the candy wrappers, leftover snacks and sweets and shoved them in your pockets. Just as you were standing up to grab your trunk, you heard a familiar voice ring in the train car aisle. 

“I’d rather have a Dementor suck the life out of me than waste another five years at this bloody place.” He was being closely followed by two other students in the same black robes with dark emerald accents and a crest over the left breast that adorned a green serpent.  _ Slytherin, y _ ou remembered your mother telling you all about the houses. The girl that was following him gave a small giggle, and the other man nodded in agreement.

Just as you were hovering by your compartment doorway to leave, the gang shoved their way through the aisle with Draco in the lead. “Out of my way, first year.” He snarled, shooting you a look that you were sure was  _ actually  _ poisonous. Lucas rested a hand on your shoulder and he looked like he was about to say something but settled down once Draco stepped off the train. 

Lucas led you outside after explaining to you numerous times that your bags would be taken care of and you didn’t need to carry them all the way to the castle on your own. It was difficult to grasp how often magic was used at this place, but as you looked around you saw it everywhere. Even in the simplest of things as you watched an absurdly large man’s lantern go out to which he flicked his wand to relight it. 

The carriage ride to the actual grounds consisted of Lucas explaining everything he could about the Sorting Hat to you. “–My brother is in Slytherin, so were both my parents. They want me to be in Slytherin but I’m not so sure…” He trailed off, deep in thought. “I suppose it doesn’t matter what they want. It’s about who  _ I am. _

You recalled your mother saying she was in Hufflepuff and that you surely would be, too. After just a few short interactions with  _ Draco Malfoy _ you were silently praying that you weren’t in Slytherin. Everything your mother told you about them seemed to be bad. All about  _ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  _ and the death and destruction that one man caused. And of course, he was in Slytherin. 

Lucas helped you off the carriage as you arrived at the main entrance, looking up at the castle in shock. It was much larger than you had anticipated, feeling utterly small in comparison now. “It looked tinier from the train.” You gulped, shooting a look at Lucas who let out a laugh. The two of you walked inside, led through the corridors by a tall, angry-looking woman with her grey hair in a tightly wound bun and dark-green robes grazing the floor behind her. “Come along, first fears. Follow me.” She raised her wand and you noticed the tip of it emitting a bright, glowing light.

The corridors were like a maze and it made your head spin. Surely you would get lost here. There was no way you wouldn’t as you wound around corners and through archways. Finally, the group of first year students stopped by a massive door with bright torches lighting up either side. The woman adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and looked across the group of incoming students. “My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of the Gryffindor House. This,” she motioned to the door behind her, “Is the Great Hall. You will have meals here, listen to announcements, and, most importantly, you will be sorted into your houses here.” You noticed the beginnings of a smile on her lips. “Single file line, each of you. Alphabetical order. Go on.” Once everything was how she wanted, the doors swung open to reveal an overwhelming sight. 

You suddenly felt very sick again. That same feeling when you woke up this morning. What was before you was a massive room with four tables stretched from end-to-end, the ceiling was littered with stars and you were sure your eyes were deceiving you as it looked like there was no ceiling at all. You were nudged gently by the student behind you to close the gap in front of you between yourself and the next student as they began to file into the room. The roars and cheers from the students already seated were deafening but the blood rushing through your head managed to drown it all out. 

There was a hat–  _ the  _ hat– sitting on a stool in front of the table where you assumed all the Professors were sat. It was patchy, dirty, practically falling apart. You even heard a girl behind you groan, “Ew. I need to put  _ that _ thing on my head?” Which were your thoughts exactly, though you weren’t brave enough to say it outloud. The hat gave its yearly spiel before it began to sort each first year one-by-one. Every time a student was sorted the respective house went wild to greet their fellow housemate. 

As you neared the front of the line, you fidgeted anxiously with the sleeve of your robe, wringing, tugging, and digging into the fabric with your fingers.  _ Anything but Slytherin. _ You begged silently, thinking about how disappointed your mother would be. Your name was called by the strict woman that brought you to the Great Hall. You jolted your head up and were again shoved forward by the student behind you. 

A silence fell over the room as you sat down in the chair and McGonagall rested the hat down on your head. The hat was silent for what felt like an eternity and you found yourself wondering if a witch or a wizard had ever  _ not  _ been sorted. Just then, the hat spoke up and it made you jump. 

“Ah, yes. I see…” It trailed off and you were growing frustrated by its toying.  _ Please. _ You thought.  _ Get this over with. _ “Annoyed with me, are you?” The hat spoke, and you could hear whispers amongst the crowd of students in front of you. All eyes were on you and at this very moment you wished you could do some sort of spell that could just make you disappear- that had to be  _ something  _ for that. “Ambitious, yes… very cunning indeed…” You held your breath and shut your eyes. “Slytherin!” The table littered with green roared loudly and you felt as though a stone had been dropped in the pit of your stomach. 

McGonagall raised the hat off of your head and you got up, slowly walking over to the table to greet your peers.  _ This was a mistake, surely. There was no way you were in Slytherin?  _ Just as you were sitting down, you noticed a flash of white from the corner of your eye. It was Malfoy, sitting there quietly with his elbows on the table and his hands folded together. He was staring coldly at you and it sent chills down your spine. 

“I bet your mum and dad will be proud!” A fellow Slytherin said to you which made your mouth suddenly dry up. It was in this very moment you truly wished that your mother never told you that you were a witch. That you would just live a normal life with the muggles and go to a normal school and have normal friends. Your life was proving to be far from normal.

“Yeah, they will be.” You smiled nervously and saw Draco mouth a remark under his breath, but you couldn’t quite make out what he said. Though, it seemed to stir something in the other woman and man who were with him at the train earlier as all three pairs of eyes were trained on you now. 

McGonagall was still going and you were fortunate that what she said tore you from the goings-on at the Slytherin table. “Buckthorn, Lucas!” Just then, you saw Lucas walk up and sit down in the chair while the hat was placed on his head. Well, at least you would have something you knew in the same house as you. Lucas was your only friend and considering his older brother, Quincy, was in Slytherin you were sure he would be, too.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted, and the table across from yours with yellow banners surrounding it went wild. You frowned, that table looked much more friendly. From your table, a man stood up. You recognized him from the platform, it was Quincy Buckthorn. “Are you kidding me!?” Quincy shouted, pounding his fist on the table so hard it made the empty plate in front of you tremble. Another Slytherin calmed him down, but Quincy continued grumbling cold remarks about how  _ wrong  _ the hat was, giving you a look. You couldn’t help but feel like  _ you  _ were included in that statement. 

You looked over your shoulder, seeing Lucas looking at you with an apologetic frown. You shrugged in response and smiled at him reassuringly, but his attention was torn when a girl next to him began to talk to him. A spark of jealousy flared inside you, but you pushed it away as you noticed an old man with a long, white beard and elegant lavender robes walked up to a podium. The Lecturn was embellished with a bronze statue of an owl whose wings fanned out gracefully when the man walked up to it. “Hello, hello, students. Another year at Hogwarts.” His cheeks were pink when he smiled and you found yourself smiling as something of a knee-jerk reaction. You presumed this was Albus Dumbledore as your mother spoke very fondly of the Hogwarts Headmaster. 

“Welcome, first years. I hope you are pleased with your houses.” He looked directly towards Quincy at your table who rolled his eyes in response. “Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin.” A lanky man seated at the table behind Dumbledore gave a slight wave, his mustache twitching as he wrinkled up his nose shyly. 

“That is all. Enjoy the feast!” Dumbledore raised his arms and in the blink of an eye, food began to pile on all the tables. You’d never seen so much food in your life. Meat pies, lambchops, potatoes, fruits, vegetables. You saw a dark orange drink you’d never seen before and a man next to you must’ve noticed the confused look on your face because he reached forward and handed it to you, “Pumpkin juice. Have your parents never given you pumpkin juice?” He laughed, and you tried to hide how offended you were when you took the cup and had a sip. It was amazing, it tasted sweet and bitter, and you wanted to chug the rest of it down. But you felt eyes on you once more as Draco pointed at you and whispered something to someone nearby. Your cheeks flushed and you didn’t feel very hungry anymore. 

The feast went on and students were dismissed to their dorms. The Slytherin house Prefect began to herd together all the first year Slytherins into a group before leading you down the maze of the castle once more. You doubted you’d even be able to find a bathroom in this place. The Prefect stopped at a massive, empty stone wall. “Pure-blood.” The Prefect uttered and the wall began to open up to reveal a vast room with tall ceilings and windows. “That’s the password, for those of you who didn’t know.” He smiled so darkly it made the small hairs on your forearms stand up.  _ Pure-blood?  _ You were beginning to agree with Quincy, that the sorting hat  _ was  _ wrong. 

Once you stepped inside the commons, though, your mind was taken off the hurtful password and now all you could think about was how elegant the commons looked. It was awfully cold, but the fire roaring from the fireplace carved into the stone wall was emitting enough heat to stop you from shivering. Green lanterns hung from the tall ceiling by chains, and you were sure you saw something flashing by the massive window in the back of the room. It wasn’t until you dug deeper into the common room that you noticed you were indeed underground and that outside the window was deep underneath black lake surrounding Hogwarts. Something about the view didn’t sit well with you, but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

You were just about to see yourself off to your dormitory to get to know your roommates when you felt a hand on your shoulder. “Not so fast, half-blood.” A voice sounded behind you. You had no idea what that phrase meant, but you were sure it was nothing good. When you spun around to face the voice, you were met with bright blue eyes and snow-white hair. It took the breath right out of you.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing. But you don’t belong in Slytherin.  _ Lucas  _ does.” It was Mafloy. And just the way he spoke made your hands ball up at your sides. “Aww, look at you. You want to punch me, hmm?” He teased. “A Hufflepuff.” Draco scoffed, shaking his head. “Embarrassing. If I were him I wouldn't even tell my parents.” 

“Well if I had parents like yours I wouldn’t want to tell them anything either.” You regretted it the minute it came out of your mouth. Draco’s eyes went feral and he took a step closer to you until you could hear his breath. 

“Excuse me?” He looked down at you, about to tear into you with insults when another voice sounded from behind him. “Draco,” it was the girl from the train, the one that seemed to fawn over Draco like he was air. You’d heard people calling her Pansy. “Come on, Blaise wants to show off his broom.” Draco reached forward to grab your wrist and jerk you forward, leaning down to utter in your ear, “Don’t think you can get away with things just because you’ve been wrongfully sorted into Slytherin,  _ Mudblood.  _ Quincy told me all about your muggle father. _ ”  _

That was the second time Draco Malfoy had sent chills down your spine. When he let you go you immediately went to rub the sore spot of your wrist he had gripped. You found it hard to believe that was an empty thread, watching Draco walk off to meet up with Pansy and Blaise.

Getting into bed had never felt so amazing. Your legs were about to give out underneath you as you collapsed onto the mattress, curling up under the Slytherin duvet that was granted to you upon admission at Hogwarts. Your roommates were nice enough, to Slytherin’s standards at least. But you didn’t find yourself being best friends with any of them and the feeling seemed to be mutual. 

It was your first night at Hogwarts and tears were already threatening to spill onto your cheeks as you stared at the ceiling of your dormitory.  _ What would mother think?  _ Of course, she would be heartbroken to hear her daughter, her sweet, loving daughter, was sorted into Slytherin of all houses. 

Eventually you became too exhausted to dwell anymore and realized you should be getting some sleep before class tomorrow. You were stuck here, so you may as well embrace it. 


	3. "Scared, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I've been sick for a while (no worries, I'm feeling better now!)   
> But to make up for it I've included some semi-smut... steaminess?... I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you're interested in me writing the Golden Trio at all as supporting characters or if you don't care about them :P and please give feedback/share your support! I love reading the comments I am so glad you all like my story. 
> 
> For the record, I'm one of those writers who are WAAY too embarrassed to read my own writing so I rarely proofread.. apologies for any awful mistakes, I get shy at my own smut lmfao.

Your first week at Hogwarts was a success… to an extent. Aside from barely making any friends– apart from the occasional gossiping you engaged in with your roommates,– Professor Snape constantly giving you a poisonous glare, and Draco Malfoy bothering you any chance he could get, things were looking pretty good. Your favorite class was Herbology and Professor Sprout seemed to like you, praising you often and even saying she would mention to Snape about awarding Slytherin extra house points for your expertise in handling Gillyweed. Though you knew it would be a futile attempt on Sprout’s part considering Snape wouldn’t give you the time of day let alone give you the honor of bumping up Slytherin’s points.

In fact, just yesterday Snape had deducted 10 points just because you raised your hand before he finished speaking. (“Interrupt me again,” he snarled your name coldly, “And it will be 20.”) This of course only made the entire Slytherin house look down on you further. And it didn’t help that Draco and Quincy were beginning to spread awful rumors about you and your father. Just hearing them whisper and scoff behind your back while you studied in the common room made your blood boil. 

* * *

You managed to find solace in the library, assuming neither Draco nor Quincy had ever stepped foot in it. You were silently reading  _ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _ by Emeric Switch when you heard footsteps shuffle in beside you and a chair squealing on the hardwood as it was pulled away from a desk. There were a few hushed whispers you didn’t care to strain to hear. But the next part was much louder. “I heard her mother gave her father a love potion. A muggle, can you imagine? What kind of witch or wizard would give a love potion to a muggle!” Quincy snorted, eliciting a chuckle from Draco. 

Finally, you had enough. Whipping around in your seat to face the pair, your eyes were narrowed and your fingers dug into the back of your chair. Your confidence was fleeting as you looked at both of the men, Quincy looking disgusted, and Draco with a smug grin. Suddenly, your mouth began to dry up and your throat felt like a desert. “S-Shut up!” It came out more as a whimper than the ferocious roar you hoped for. 

Draco adjusted his seat, folding his arms across his chest and raising a brow. “Oohh! The ickle Firsty has grown some fangs.” He snickered. That _laugh._ It made your stomach twist into knots. You were fuming at this point, but didn’t have the courage to say anything else as heads were beginning to turn when you raised your voice. 

Quincy was practically doubled over with laughter, rolling his eyes as he rose to his feet. “I really don’t see what my little brother sees in you.” He uttered, shooting a look at Draco whose expression changed at Quincy’s remark. “I have to go to class.” Buckthorn shot one more dirty glare your way before giving Draco a clap on the back and striding off. 

It was a relief to have some quiet once more as you turned back to your book, letting your nerves settle. You noticed one thing, however. Draco hadn’t moved. He was sitting in the same chair, with those same piercing blue eyes, and that same dark, pensive expression. Your insides were practically somersaulting as you felt his gaze resting on the back of your head. 

You could picture him perfectly even though he wasn’t directly in front of you. Wearing those black slacks, black long-sleeved button-up shirt and a black tie that melted it all together. His Slytherin ring that he wore nearly every day with the snake that wriggled every few seconds. And that damned hair, that beautiful, snow-white hair that he kept neat and groomed. You realized that you’d completely lost track of your place in the book, scrambling to find the section and restart the paragraph. 

Just as you were about to turn the page, he cleared his throat and it sent a chill down your spine. Everyone else who was inside the library was beginning to pack their things and leave. It wasn’t until the last person, a third-year Ravenclaw, stuffed their books away in their bag and scurried out to the main corridor that Draco moved again. But this time, he stood up and took one large step to close the distance between him and you.

You swallowed, the familiar feeling of sand scratching your throat raw. What was he planning? Was he going to jinx you? Or worse, curse you? “What do you want, Malfoy?” You asked, trying to keep your eyes on your textbook, though it was increasingly difficult as your hands began to tremble out of fear of what might happen. Anxiety was welling in your chest and Draco must have sensed it, shifting behind you once more until you could feel his breath down your neck. It was warm, but it still sent shivers pervading through your entire body.

“Scared, are you?” His voice was low as it breathed in your ear and it made you jump from your chair, spinning to face him. He was leaning forward against your chair now, both hands gripping either corner of it. Your own hands were grasping for the edge of your desk, your lower back pressed against it as he cornered you. 

“No.” You tried to sound bold, but your wide eyes and trembles gave you away. “What do you want with me?” You asked, eyes darting to your left and right. No one was here, it was as though Draco had silently threatened them all to get out so he could be alone with you and hurt you. You shut your eyes tightly, your knuckles getting more and more pale from how desperately you squeezed the desk. 

The chair was drug across the hardwood as Draco moved it out of the way, closing what precious space you were clinging to between you and him. Your mother warned you of people like Malfoy. Students who held a prejudice against witches and wizards who had muggles in their family. You thought she was just being old-fashioned, thinking you would never experience anything like this. 

“There’s something about you, half-blood.” He snaked his hands forward until they were planted on top of yours, pinning them to the desk. “Something intriguing. Why is that?” His voice was low, but it came out as a husky growl. It made your knees grow weak and your stomach lurch. You opened your eyes to meet his, your lower lip trembling as you fought to find the right words. 

“I don’t know.” You blurted out honestly, shaking your head. “Just don’t hurt me. Please.” You begged, feeling Draco loosen his hold on your hands. He cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brow. 

“Hurt you?” He echoed, a grin curling on his lips from ear-to-ear. Without warning, Draco’s hands gripped your hips and hoisted you onto the desk you were pressed against. You let out a sharp gasp, shocked not only with the touch but that he had the audacity to manhandle you in such a way. Despite this, being offended was the last thing on your mind. The pit of your stomach was swarming with butterflies and you felt lightheaded. 

Now he had more distance to close, his hands trailing towards your thighs while he moved closer, standing between your legs now which dangled from the desk. “Draco–” You began, but he gave your left thigh a squeeze which stopped you before you could continue. Your mind was reeling, and you began to wonder if you were sleeping. If it weren’t for the fact you could feel his fingers digging into your thighs or the heat of his breath on your neck you would swear it was all a dream. 

Something else stirred within you and you found yourself eager for his touch. The tips of his fingers teased the hem of your Hogwarts-provided skirt, decorated with emerald green and a deep black. You could feel his cold ring grazing the warmth of your thighs and you bit back a longing sigh, glancing up at him to catch sight of the hunger in his eyes. 

“I’ll hurt you,” He murmured, “But you’re going to like it.” You could hear the cocky smirk in his tone and it sent a rush of heat between your legs that made you tense up and bring your legs together. Instead of your knees meeting and your legs closing, they were stopped at Draco’s hips. He chuckled, using his grip on your thighs to jerk you closer to the edge of the table, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. 

Draco shoved his groin forward and pulled you even closer, wringing out that sigh that was buried deep in your core into a milky, quiet moan. It seemed he was pleased with your response, a deep groan rumbling in his own chest as he creeped his hands under your skirt. The heat between your legs only grew as you felt his slender hands dragging agonizingly slowly along your sensitive flesh. 

His touch sent goosebumps all over your legs, his digits getting closer and closer to your core. Your cheeks were tinged red and you let out a sheepish whimper as he tauntingly brushed his thumb over your heat. You could tell this excited him, the aching peak of his lap throbbing against you. “Bloody hell,” He purred with delight as he pressed his thumb on the damp spot of your panties. “You’re practically dripping.” This just made you blush harder and turn your gaze away. You felt utterly ashamed, despite you having no control over your body’s response to Malfoy.

Before you had time to come up with some smart remark, Malfoy had yanked your panties down to your ankles and dropped to his knees, his nails still digging into the skin of your thighs while he dragged you until your ass was hanging over the edge of the desk. He had your thighs propped on his shoulders now as his head was between them and he stared with yearning at the sight before him. You winced at the fresh marks on your thighs, noticing he had broken the skin when he tugged you forward.  _ There was no way this was really happening. This had to be a prank, Quincy would jump from behind the bookshelf with a roaring laugh. _

“Malfoy, please–” 

“Draco.” He corrected, and you noticed just how tall he was when he was at eye-level with you, you sitting on the desk and him on his knees. “Call me Draco.”

_ So you were on a first name basis now?  _ Everyone at Hogwarts called him Malfoy, even his friends. Something about the way he was talking to you, the way he was demanding, it stirred something primal deep within you. “Yes, Draco. I’m sorry.” You felt small compared to him.

His hands wrapped up around your legs, locking them in place on his shoulders and drilling his nails into your skin again.  _ Merlin’s beard, it hurt _ . And Draco was right, you loved it. “Good girl.” He smiled at you before burying his face between your legs. You cried out, feeling the heat of his mouth against your cunt. He trailed kisses along your inner thighs, toying with you, making you squirm until you couldn’t possibly bear it anymore. 

Just as his kisses grew closer and closer, edging you on even further, a voice sounded towards the front of the library. Madam Irma Pince, the librarian at Hogwarts, gave a shrill shout and scuttled towards where you and Malfoy were. “Hello? Is everything alright over here?” You gasped, shoving Malfoy away from you and hopping from the desk. You quickly pulled up your panties, doing your best to regain your composure as you heard footsteps grow nearer. 

Malfoy seemed equally as concerned with the new presence, happily stepping away from you and plucking at the front of his slacks to conceal the tent that had formed in his excitement. Just as you both cleaned up and Draco reached for a book to hold in front of him for extra measure, Pince appeared at the end of the aisle. “What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” She barked, taking a step closer.

You panicked, grabbing your textbook and stuffing it in your bag which you slung over your shoulder. “Sorry Madam Pince. I was studying and lost track of time, I’ll be on my way.” You did your best to shuffle past her, hiding your red cheeks and frazzled expression. You could just  _ feel  _ how proud Draco Malfoy was of himself as he got an ear-full from Pince. You managed to escape scot-free, hurrying down the main corridor to get to your Transfiguration class just a few minutes late, hoping McGonagall wouldn’t call you out. 

* * *

As you creaked the door open, you could hear Professor McGonagall giving her lecture, and only a few students seemed to notice you enter. For once, you were grateful to feel invisible. You squeezed your way past a few other students before sitting in your usual seat and grabbing the Transfiguration textbook, feeling too shy to ask a student what page to be on. Instead, you shot a glance at your neighbor’s book. 58. You flipped to the correct page and let out an exasperated breath, sitting back in your seat to fully take in what had just happened.

As you recalled the encounter, the familiar warmth between your legs returned. Shaking your head, you groaned silently and buried your face into the palms of your hands, hoping more than anything that all that was was a sick and cruel joke from Malfoy. From here on out you were determined to avoid him at all costs. Which would prove difficult considering you were both in Slytherin. 


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick lil update from me

WOW.  
I am so sorry, it's been months. I have NOT forgotten about you all! I just desperately needed a break what with holidays coming up and the like...I hope you can forgive me. I'm thinking I will have the official Chapter "4" out this weekend! 

I love reading your feedback. It puts the biggest smile on my face knowing just one person likes my work, let alone all of you. Thank you again. I will be back hopefully this upcoming weekend.

<3


End file.
